Wolfsong
by Korilian
Summary: Oz and Willow have a baby... and she's not quite human mwuahahaha


Wolfsong

AU/ Willow and Oz married and live in Sunnydale.

EDITED; to take out some of the most atrocious spelling errors.

June 19, 2005 (day of birth)

"Hold on Willow, the baby is almost here." Oz squeezed the hand of his wife tightly. Thanks to the meditation techniques he used he could be here tonight, even though it was a full moon. Suddenly Willow's cries where joined by another.

"What in God's name?" the doctor raised the baby, so that they could all see the baby's tail.

The medical staff in the room were too occupied by the strange baby, to notice the meaningful look its parents exchanged.

The Scoobygang looked up when they saw Oz walking towards them. They had been waiting in the hospital ever since Willow went into labour. Giles cleaned his glasses, something he always did when he was nervous, "Is the baby here?"

Oz just stared and nodded. Buffy looked at him a little worried, "Is something wrong? Are Willow and the baby all right?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Oz blinked for a moment, unable to say anything.

Xander frowned, "Well? Is it a boy or a girl?"

For the first time Oz actually looked at them, "Its a werewolf."

July 5, 2005 (18 day's old)

Willow looked up from her laptop when the baby started crying. Despite the fact that she was on leave from the secret service, she couldn't help working on her cases. She got up from the bed and walked over to the cradle. She gently picked up the little girl, "What's wrong sweety?"

She can feel the full moon drawing near." Willow looked up to see her husband in the doorway. Oz walked towards them and kissed his wife, "How is my little workaholic?" He took the baby from her and rocked her gently.

Willow bit her lip. Sometimes she almost forgot the little girl was part werewolf, "Can.. can you feel it?"

Oz nodded, "Sometimes." He looked down at the little girl in his arms, "Hey Tara. Aren't you sleepy?"

Willow smiled when she saw that the little girl stopped crying. Oz was so good with her. It had been his idea to call her Tara, after the love she had lost. She had cared a great deal about Tara, but time had eased some of the loss and now she couldn't imagine being happy without her family. "Giles is coming over this afternoon, he found some information on werewolf children."

They looked up when the doorbell rang. Oz handed Tara over to Willow and opened the door. Buffy and Giles greeted them as they walked in, packed with presents and books. Buffy handed a package over to Willow, "I picked up the supplies you wanted."

Willow opened the package and took out some herbs and a small amulet, "Thanks. When she's older we can teach her the meditation techniques Oz uses, but this should help her control her wolfside for now."

Oz put the baby back in the cradle and sat down on the bed next to his wife. They looked at Giles curiously, he had been looking for information about werewolf babies ever since little Tara was born.

Giles scraped his throat, "Well, I'd say its safe to say that the werewolf virus is genetic, rather than mystical. Although there haven't been a lot of werewolf offspring in the last hundred years, I have found stories about them." He opened a thick book and held it up to them. "This book clearly states that werewolf children are quite different from their parents."

Oz and Willow exchanged a worried look, "Different how?"

Giles cleaned his glasses and stared out of the window, "Well it would appear that they are more in control than a full blood werewolf." He put the glasses back on his nose and turned to face them, "It would also appear that they don't turn into a werewolf, but rather in... well, a half wolf."

Willow's eyes flew open, "A wolf? As in the species wolf?"

Oz gave his wife a comforting smile, "At least a wolf is less vicious then a werewolf."

September 12, 2013 (seven years old)

"Daddy I want to go play?" Little Tara Ozbourne looked up at her father angrily. She was sitting next to her father on the ground.

Oz stroked her hair gently, "I know honey, but you have to do these meditation exercises first. Its going to be a full moon tonight."

Tara gave him a last angry look and closed her eyes. 'Its not fair,' She thought, 'Other children don't have to meditate and that wasn't even worst of it. They also made her eat this disgusting stuff every month. She had found out that her parents weren't like other people. Her mommy had a magick chest, she wasn't allowed to open. Other mommy's didn't have that. And her daddy behaved very strange around the full moon. Then their was aunt Buffy. Mommy and Buffy often went out at night. Mommy also forced her to carry a cross with her always even though she wasn't a Christian. She didn't know what a Christian was, but grandma Rosenberg once said she looked like one with that cross around her neck. An intense mood of disobedience came up.

Suddenly her dad got up and handed her a piece of greyish food, "Just eat this and we're done." He waited patiently until she put it in her mouth and swallowed, "You can go and play now, just stay near. Diner's almost ready."

Tara quickly jumped to her feet and ran outside on the street. As soon as she was out of sight of her house she spit out the food. She felt a little guilty that she hadn't eaten it like her father told her to, but he would never find out so there wasn't really a problem. "Hey Merlin!" Merlin Brown was her best friend.

The other girl looked up when she saw her friend and waved cheerfully, "Hey, you wanna go to the playground?"

Tara looked up at the sky and bit her lip, it was getting dark and her mother forbid her to go to the playground alone, especially at night, "I can't. Dinner's almost ready." Suddenly she heard her mother calling for her. She slumped her shoulders and walked towards the house, "I gotta go."

That night Tara felt strange, she stared at the closed curtains and she suddenly got the strange urge to open them and look outside. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. She crossed her arms against the cold, but didn't notice how hairy her arms where. Slowly the curtains opened and the bright moonlight filled the room. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Suddenly she felt this strong urge to go play in the golden light. She jumped out of her window, almost four meters straight down. It didn't surprise her when she landed without any trouble, this had to be some kind of wonderful dream and anything was possible in dreams.

She hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do with this newfound freedom, when the thought suddenly hit her. She would go to the playground. Normally she couldn't go there at night, but tonight everything was possible.

She looked around the playground, she was alone. Even though it was night, she could see everything like it was day. She looked up to the moon again, when she suddenly knew what she had to do, she had to sing to the moon.

Oz sat up with a shock, "Tara!" Willow moved slightly, but didn't wake up. He looked at her for a moment, before he jumped out of bed. He checked her room, even though he knew she wouldn't be there. His werewolf senses were on edge and he had trouble controlling them. Oz sniffed the air briefly, her scent led directly to the window. A moment later he was outside, following her trail. He knew where she had gone even before he heard her. He started running. His breath stalled when he saw her. In the seven years that had pasted since she was born he had never seen his daughter in full werewolf form. The fragile little girl he knew and had sworn to protect had been transformed into a powerful and dangerous creature.

Suddenly she turned around and looked at her father, with an almost surprised look in her eye's, "Daddy? I'm not like other kids aren't I?"

Oz looked back sadly. "No honey, you aren't." He put a blanket around her as she began to change back, the magick moment had past.

January 7, 2024 (eighteen years old)

Willow looked at her daughter proudly. "You look so beautiful." Tonight was Tara's senior prom.

Tara smiled at her mother and stroked a loose hair back as the doorbell rang. She looked to the door with a meaningful look, "I guess my date is here."

Oz walked in, "Not so fast, don't I get to question the young man?"

Tara rolled her eye's, "Back off, you're not with the Federal Bureau of Investigations right now..."

"Just kidding, have a good time honey." He watched her walk through the door, "Oh and honey! Be careful."

Jake checked out his date, Tara was one of the prettiest girls in school and her long red hair was legendary among the guys. That wasn't all of her that was legendary, but that was just locker-room talk. "Wow, Tara. You look amazing!" He handed her a corsage and smiled shyly.

Tara grinned, "Why thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself." She slid the corsage onto her wrist and got into the car.

Jake looked aside at her, with a funny grin on his face. Tara frowned her eyebrows, "What?"

Jake quickly looked aside, "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how lucky I am to take you to the prom."

"Damn right you are," Tara stifled a smile, "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go."

Jake came to his senses, "Oh, right. Driving already." He started up the car and drove of.

Tara smiled at her date, who was talking to her happily. Her thoughts drifted of for a moment. Her life had been pretty hectic, ever since she found out the truth about her family. The fact that her mom was a witch and that she and her dad were both... wolves. Tara never thought of herself as a werewolf, it had such a violent ring to it. Even though she knew the violence was inside her, she didn't like to think about it. Suddenly she became that something was wrong. She turned to Jake a little annoyed, "What are you doing? This isn't the way to school."

Jake gave her a meaningful look, "Well, I thought we might wanna do something else first."

Tara raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? You thought wrong. Stop the car!"

Jake pushed the brakes so sudden that Tara swung forward, only her seatbelt kept her in place. He turned around and looked at her suddenly angry, "Relax I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tara let out a short laugh, "What makes you think you could?"

Jake grabbed hold of her arm, "No use screaming, no one will hear you."

Tara pulled her arm free and got out of the car, taking a small device out of her pocket, she turned to him with a disgusted look, "Its called a cell phone ya' putz." She started dialling the number home.

Jake jumped out of the car and came running at her, with one movement he swept the cell phone out of her hand and gave her a push, "Forget it baby, its just you and me."

Tara bit her lip and looked around briefly, "Are you sure?" Jake nodded cruelly. Tara turned her face back. Jake screamed in horror, when he saw her features. Her eye's were golden and didn't seem quite human somehow. Her hands and cheekbones were covered with a fine layer of fur, long sharp claw's had replaced her nails, "No use screaming, no one will hear you."

May 20, 2004

Tara looked at her old boyfriend with a soft smile, that most people would take for pity. 18 year old Jake Parker was cringed together in the corner of his room in the Packard mental hospital. He had been like this ever since their horrible car accident on their way over to the prom. At least that was the official story. Tara walked across the room and sat down next to him, "I told you no one would hear you..."

The End (or is it?)


End file.
